Cody Tyler Weasley
by IronGiant Mobile
Summary: Cody Tyler Weasley is a cousin of Ron. He's spent most of his life in Australia, attending a school called Marrycough Merlin’s School of Magic. When his mum has trouble providing for him, he's shipped over to London to attend Hogwarts with his cousins.


**This story isn't very developed yet, but I really enjoy what I have so far, and I think you might, too. The deal is, Cody, the main character, is me. I really do have red hair, and I've always joked about how I really _am_ a Weasley. So one day I decided to write a story about it. Enjoy. More will come later on. (Well... if people like it.)**

The sun was finally beginning to set over the long, flat horizon that seemed to vanish into pure nothingness. I noticed this all too well; fore I had been looking out the train window for three hours and counting. In those three hours I saw, besides flat land of course, one small, dead tree, a dried up lake, and more nothingness. The train ride was bordering the line of pure insanity, and wanting to curse myself with my own wand. Oh no, I passed boredom about two and a half hours ago. Had it really been only yesterday that I had lay in my warm, heavenly bed and read my favorite book? It sure did not seem like it.

I remembered mum's words, "We can't do _everything_ with magic." Well why in hell not? If I was of age, there would be no way I'd be sitting here on this lousy old train watching the same landscape for three bloody hours. When I had replied to mom with, "But you apparated us all the way to Europe from Australia, why can't you do it again to the Burrow?" my mother gave me a look of warning. I backed off. Mother is a bit unusual when it comes to magic. She's "absolutely intrigued" by muggles, as she would put it, and after father died in a duel against a few rouge Death Eaters years ago, well, she lost her love of magic. So obviously I've spent a lot of my life doing things the "muggle way".

A loud and rather irritating whistle suddenly broke the silence and made me jump; how I hated the "muggle way". Yet I couldn't completely complain, because the train ride was over. We were beginning to slow down and a large train station had come into view. Quickly I grabbed my trunk and belted toward the compartment door when it opened on its own. "Didn't know muggle doors did that," I spoke without thinking.

"Oh they don't, I opened the door," the voice of a pretty brunette girl around my age rang through my ears. "But you know…" the girl reduced her voice to a whisper, "you shouldn't speak of muggles so freely. You're lucky it wasn't an actual muggle opening the door." So this girl was a witch, something I had not been expecting. "Oh, shoot, this must be your stop, yes? And here I am keeping you—"

I snapped out of my trance and nodded briefly before darting out of the door, still stunned by meeting a witch, and a very beautiful one at that. "W-wait," my voice failed me, which caused my face to match the color of my bright, shaggy red hair, "Aren't you getting off too?"

"No, I just boarded. I'm getting off at King's Cross. My uncle lives around there."

"Hold on… this isn't King's Cross Station?" my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach, as my hopes of leaving this train were obliterated.

"Afraid not… um, do you mind sharing this compartment with me? After all, you were in it first. Maybe we can keep each other company?" obviously this girl noticed my disappointment. If possible, my face turned even redder as I nodded and headed back into my old compartment. "I'm Christine Myers by the way," the girl smiled and held out her hand.

"Oh, I'm Tyler Cody, I mean Cody Tyler. Uh—Weasley," I stumbled over my own tongue and complimented her hand with my own.

"Your accent… it's a bit… well weird," Christine smiled. "I don't… mean to be rude."

"No, it's ok. I grew up in England and when my father died eight years ago we moved to Australia. I guess my accents kind of mixed," I couldn't help but study the features of Christine's gentle face. Her eyes were a sparkling mix of blue and green, yet one eye seemed more blue and the other more green. Suddenly I became conscious of how I looked, and if I remembered right, I hadn't bothered to brush my hair this morning.

"So why are you going to King's Cross?"

"I have a big family there; aunt, uncle, seven cousins."

"Oh, right, you must be Ron Weasley's cousin. He's in my house, at Hogwarts that is. How long will you be staying in London?" Christine yawned and it made me realize how tired I really was.

"For a while, I think. We're having some—problems at home," Christine looked worried so I decided to add, to my dismay, "_money_ problems." Her expression seemed to lighten a bit.

"Does that mean you'll be attending Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I don't know for how long," I shrugged and looked out the window again. It was finally dark outside but now I could see the outline of many hills and large trees. "How old are you?" I asked the question that I had been keeping in the back of my head.

"I just turned sixteen a bit over a month ago. I'm going into my sixth year."

"I'm sixteen too. And if Hogwarts is on the same age system as Merlin's, I should be in my sixth year also."

"They have a school named after Merlin the Great?" Christine asked seeming very interested.

"Well, yeah. There are several around the world I think. Mine's called Marrycough Merlin's School of Magic." Talking about my old school was starting to make me a bit homesick. "Actually, I remember Hogwarts. Not attending it, of course, but I really wanted to. My mum sure had a hard time trying to convince me I'd have just as much fun at Merlin's when we moved."

Christine laughed a bit and as her expression softened she spoke in a light tone, "It must have been hard. All that change at one time."

"It wasn't easy, but I managed," I didn't like the current subject. A yawn escaped from my lips and I decided it might be best to take a nap rather than continue with this conversation. "Do you mind if I have a bit of a lie down?"

"No, go ahead. I'm sort of tired myself." It didn't take long for me to drift off into sleep. I think I dreamed of flat land that went on forever. But when I finally reached the edge of the horizon, I saw Christine.

When I finally awoke I was surprised to see Christine sitting before me. For a moment I thought I had made her up in my dream, but I hadn't. "How long was I out?" I didn't have a watch on, and even if I did, I probably wouldn't have known what time I got on the train or fell asleep for that matter. Christine seemed startled when I spoke, apparently she didn't realize I was awake.

"About half an hour. We should be there soon—" Just as Christine finished her sentence the train slowed down and the loud speaker boomed in a fuzzed voice, "Welcome to King's Cross Train Station." We both stood up and began to gather our things and headed to the compartment door.

"When does school start?" I asked as we walked down the isle to the exit.

"We have a little under a month left. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in a month. Bye Cody," Christine said as she held out her hand. I shook it and smiled back at her, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, see you in a month." I watched her gracefully walk away; Christine seemed to glide. Whether that was just how she walked or just me imagining things I couldn't tell you. But before I had much more thought on the matter I heard my name being called out. Surely enough there stood Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, and four of my seven cousins.

Molly embraced me with a hug, "Wonderful to see you, dear. We're so thrilled to have you stay with us! My you're so thin, but no matter. We have a big dinner planed for tonight."

"Good Lord, this one's grown! How are you, son?" Arthur hugged me next.

"I'm alright. How're all of you? And thanks for letting me stay; I hope I won't be any trouble." How exactly are you supposed to great six people all at once? My cousins crowded around, each giving me their own greetings. I returned them all and even gave Ginny a huge. I couldn't believe how old Ginny looked. Last time I saw her she was about ten years old, whining about how Ron would be able to go to Hogwarts next year without her. It always made me sad because I knew I'd never be able to go to Hogwarts. Now that's changed.

"Come, come, we must get home!" Aunt Molly ushered my cousins and I towards the exit of the train station, "we have much to do!" We took a car back to the Burrow, which I assume had to of been bewitched or else it would have been impossible to fit us all in it. A car ride was not particularly at the top of my "wish list", not after that nasty long train ride. At least this time I was entertained by Fred and George arguing with Ron on every subject known to wizard. Several times Aunt Molly hollered at the twins to behave themselves or they'd have to deal with her when we arrived home. I couldn't quite suppress a grin at this, neither could Ginny. The Burrow came into sight as a beacon of relief. There was a nice warm bed waiting for me in there, as well as a big meal Aunt Molly had promised; she always was a great cook.


End file.
